Gemstone Alchemists
by Keylia
Summary: Trouble starts brewing when a killer is on the loose in Central.It's up to Mustang to call in all the state Alchemists.But is he really ready to call them back. Please R


1

A/N: Ok, this is my first Fullmetal Alchemist story. I own both Amethyst and Aquamarine. If anyone tries to steal my characters I will send Al's kittens on you. Right Al? (Al pops in) Huh, yeah sure! Enjoy the fic!

Chapter 1: Amethyst and Aquamarine

Amethyst glanced over at her friend that just happened to be sleeping. She thought back to a couple of hours earlier.

"Amethyst there's a call for you."

_Amethyst picked up the phone, "Yeah?"_

_"I have a task for you and Aquamarine." Mustang spoke over the phone, "Come to Central on the next available train."_

_Amethyst exhaled, "What is it this time?" she asked._

_Mustang just chuckled, "You'll find out when you get here." He hung up._

_Amethyst hung up and went off in search of her best friend._

She had found Aqua sitting in her room fiddling with her transmutation bracelet, "Mustang just called he needs us to come to Central."

The two of them had packed a few things including some items they felt they might need and boarded the next available train to Central.

Knowing that they would be reaching Central in the next half an hour she leaned over and gently shook her friend, "Aqua wake up!" she said to her friend.

Aqua's head rolled over, "What?" she responded sleepily rubbing her cobalt blue eyes.

"Just thought it's time to wake you up, besides I'm getting a little bored at watching you sleep." Amethyst responded holding back a chuckle at the sight of Aqua's appearance. Due to the bumpy train ride her hair had flopped over to the side and she had drool dripping on the side of her face.

"Fine, so how much longer till we get to Central." Aqua said as she looked at Amethyst.

"Oh not to long, why do you ask." Amethyst answered her still sleepy friend.

"Because I want to go back to sleep" was the answer that Amethyst got.

Amethyst and Aquamarine were both 20 and both stood at a height of 5'5. They were often mistaken for sisters considering they looked so much alike. The only differences between the two of them were their hair color and eye color. Amethyst's hair was black with two purple streaks that framed her face. Her eye color was a deep green. Aqua's hair color was platinum blond with blue tips. Her eye color was cobalt blue.

"Hey M, what do you think Mustang what wants with us?" Aqua asked Amethyst and catching her off guard.

"What?" Amethyst said not listening to what Aqua was saying.

"M, I said what do you think Mustang what wants with us. Didn't you hear me or were you not listening."

"Alright Aqua I was not listening and to answer you question, I have no idea." Amethyst responded, twirling her transmutation ring.

The rest of the train ride was quiet, or so that was what Amethyst was thinking but that was not true. Aqua turn around to see who else was on the train that the two of them were riding on when something caught her eye, well to be truthful it was someone.

"Hey M, who is the blond State Alchemist, that is sleeping right behind us right now?" Aqua asked catching Amethyst off guard again.

"What Aqua?" Amethyst asked raising her voice just a little.

"Once again you're not listening, M. I asked if you know the blond State Alchemist that is sleeping right behind us." Aqua said as she pointed a finger over her shoulder.

Amethyst looked behind them and saw a sleeping blond haired boy with a braid and a silver chain to a pocket watch sticking out the boy's pocket. This made Amethyst look at her silver watch and smile a little.

"To be truthful Aqua I don't who he is, maybe you should ask."

"And wake him no, I will just wait till we get to Central and then ask before they get off. Okay." Aqua said as she looked back again. She jumped back when she was met with a pair of gold eyes.

"Hi, I see that you're a State Alchemist. So what is your name?" Aqua asked still facing the back of the train.

"Who are you talking to Aqua?"

"That State Alchemist who else? Well he is awake now so I thought that I would just ask what his name was and may be who is the one that is sitting next to him." Aqua answered turning around and facing Amethyst.

Ed held back a chuckle. He couldn't believe a stranger was asking his name and not his age or height. He was used to people making fun of his height but it still annoyed the hell out of him.

Well if you want to know my name is it is Edward Elric and this is my little brother, Alphonse." Ed said as he pointed to Al.

"It is nice to meet both of you Ed and Al. I am Amethyst Phoenix and this is my best friend and partner Aquamarine Pegasus."

Amethyst turned around and kneeled a little on the seat. She reached over and shook hands with the Elric brothers.

"Amethyst and Aquamarine," Ed said, questioning the names.

"Yes they are our names. As weird as they may be they are own." Said Aqua kneeling on the seat and looking back.

"This isn't working. My legs are starting to fall asleep. Let's sit in front of them. Amethyst stood up and slightly lost her balance. She regained her footing and switched around to the other seat.

"Good idea." Aqua followed suit.

"Much better, now where were we?"

"That is easy M. We were just getting to know them, remember?" Aqua responded fiddling with her bracelet.

"M and Aqua? Okay I thought that you said that your names were Amethyst and Aquamarine so where did M and Aqua come from?" Ed asked and looking as if trying to find out where they came from.

"That is simple brother," said Al looking at Ed," don't you see M is short for Amethyst and Aqua is short for Aquamarine. It is easy right."

"No one calls me Aquamarine they call me Aqua. Well I shouldn't say no one because there are a select few I allow to call me just Aqua. So for that I call Amethyst M."

The conversation carried on for the remainder of the train ride. The discussions were light and simple, nothing that would be disgraceful or harmful in anyway. When the train slowly pulled into the station, Amethyst and Aqua returned to their seats. They grabbed their suitcases as well as some other items that were stored in the top rack.

As they stood up Ed took a closer look at the two girls. Aqua's outfit was nearly all blue. Her pants were different shades of the color and they seemed to run together. Her long overcoat was a deep shade of Sapphire blue and underneath was a sleeveless aqua color shirt. On the back of her coat was a unique design. It was of set of white wings rising out of a white fire. Green vines coiled around the wings. The only other thing that was not blue that was visible was her jet-black boots.

Amethyst's outfit was similar to Aqua's but different at the same time. Instead of blue, her pants were a dark purple. On the back of her dark rich purple overcoat was a symbol similar to Aqua's but different at the same time. It was a picture of a blue Phoenix rising out of a cobalt blue flame. Underneath her coat was a dark and light purple tye-dyed sleeveless shirt. Her boots were black as well.

Along with her suitcase, Aqua took a hold of a long sheath with alchemy symbols scrawled all over it.

Edward glanced over and thought he was seeing things. He looked again and saw Amethyst holding a bow and a quill full of arrows, "Ok, what in the world are you two doing with those things on the train, may I ask?"

"Well, you already did ask. But what were doing with them is simple. We made them with our alchemy. Don't worry though, Aqua's is quite a skilled sword's woman and I'm quite talented in archery." Amethyst answered considering Aqua was laughing at the fact the question had wound up in the conversation.

Ed never had a chance to answer the two girls since they had already wandered off the train. He knew he would see them again very soon though, "So what did you think of them Al? I mean they're different and it seems they're not afraid to show it." He and Al walked off the train and glanced around but saw no sign of the two girls.

"Well to be honest, I liked them brother. They may be different but they were nice and pleasant to talk to. I mean think about it. They didn't mention anything about your height and the were very polite." Al added quickly seeing the expression on his brother's face.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. They're not that bad just different. Besides I know we will see them again soon.

"What makes you say that brother?" Al asked slowing down his pace.

"Because they're both State Alchemists, Al. I saw the chains to their watches when they got up. Plus the military wouldn't allow normal alchemists to wander around with dangerous weapons like that. Besides they are here in Central right?" Ed said as he looked at his younger brother.

"That is true brother, so here's to meeting the Gemstone Alchemists again."

"Gemstone Alchemists, where did that come from Al?" Ed asked as they left the train station.

"Well their names are gemstones are they not so why not Gemstone Alchemists."

And here Ed and Al did not think that Aqua and Amethyst could hear what they were saying because they had lost site of the girls and thought they had left but they did not leave just yet. They were in the crowd that was behind the Elrics and were laughing at what they heard

A/N: Ok that's it. I know it probably sucked, but hey no one is perfect. I'm no J.K Rowling you know. Ok, if you liked it please deposit one review before you leave the web page. Thank you and have nice day. 3 reviews is all I need for the next chapter.


End file.
